The major purpose of the proposed research is to investigate the effects of the task structure of college classes upon the prediction of college grades by ability measures. The concept of task structure is defined in terms of "functional determinacy," the range of "strategic approaches" that can be employed to perform the task. This concept will be operationally measured by a heuristic check-list intended to rank college classes in terms of functional determinacy. Academic strategies will be assessed by a questionnaire which measures several independent dimensions of academic strategy while abilities will be measured by tests from the Kit of Reference Tests for Cognitive Factors. Dependent measures will be grades in the classes taken by the subjects. The design is multivariate-correlational. Statistical treatment will include: (a) multiple prediction of class grades by ability measures, (b) multiple prediction of grades by strategy measures, (c) multiple prediction of strategy choices by ability measures, (d) multiple prediction of performance by abilities with the effects of strategy choice removed, (e) multivariate comparison of students in different curricular on ability and strategy measures. The information obtained from the proposed research can provide a valuable clue as to the problem solving processes that are used in different college classes. Other useful information will concern: (a) the most efficient strategies for certain ability types, (b) the particular loci of differences between students who choose different fields of study. It may be possible to use information obtained from this study to formulate instruments for comparing ethnic or SES groups in terms of scholastic strategies. In addition, it may be possible to use these findings for counseling purposes; to teach appropriate study strategies.